A Midnight Snack
by LongLiveNiNoKuni
Summary: When Isabel has a nightmare, she only goes to the one person who's helped her before: Her cousin Esteban!


Whoa, it's been a while since I've uploaded a story. Let's see, when was the last time I-2015?! That, that's a long time since I've posted anything. Well, for those of you wondering, I was recovering from surgery...and I still am. Also, I wasn't in the mood for writing either. BUT! All that ended when I had INSPIRATION! This isn't the story that made me want to write again, BUT I WILL UPLOAD THAT ONE SOON! Now about this story, I love Elena of Avalor. But there have been so few stories with Esteban and Isabel bonding, that I knew I had to take this upon myself to do this. BEHOLD THIS GLORIOUS STORY IN ALL OF IT'S ADORABLENESS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Elena of Avalor. That belongs to Disney and Craig Gerber.

Now, ENJOY!

* * *

 **A Midnight Snack**

It was a stormy night in Avalor, and a certain Chancellor was sitting in his bed reading a book because he didn't feel like going to sleep. And reading while hearing the rain pattering in the background was quite calming to him.

Estéban had just turned another page when he heard someone knock on his door. Estéban looked towards his door in confusion, wondering who would be up this late at night...besides himself. After hearing another knock, he sighed, put his book down remembering where he left off and walked to his door. "Coming." He called out to the person knocking.

When he opened his door, he found none other than Isabel standing there, crying. His face immediately changed to one of concern. "Isabel? What's wrong?" He knelt a bit to be eye-level with her.

Isabel sobbed a little. "I had a nightmare."

Esteban nodded a bit and grabbed her face to wipe her tears. "Would you like to tell me what happened in it?"

Isabel shook her head no, which was a little funny to Estéban since his hands are still on her face. "It's too scary, and the storm made me more scared when I woke up."

Estéban sighed a little through his nose and put his hand on her head. Then smiled a small impish smile. "Would some of Abuela's pastelitos make you feel better?" He asked with a wink.

Isabel was still for a moment before nodding rapidly.

Estéban chuckled a little, then gave Isabel a quick hug before standing up. Then the two started heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

When they got there, Estéban told Isabel to wait at the counter while he finds the pastelitos. It took a bit, but he eventually found the tray of treats and set it in front of the two of them. Then they started eating.

While doing so, the cousins conversed about what went on in the past few months, made jokes about some of the people they're close too, Isabel watching Estéban getting annoyed when she told him about her first day at school; it was a fun time.

"But don't worry, we're friends now," Isabel said as she finished her story. "it still sucked that we missed the Glowing Grottos, but still, it was great."

Estéban smiled as he ate another pastelito. It's rare that the two of them ever spend time together nowadays. He sometimes wonders how he could make some time to spend with Isabel, but then work comes back, and it needs to be done. But still. "Sounds like you're better from the nightmare. Are you?"

Isabel nods a little. "Yeah...Estéban?"

"Hmm?"

Isabel was going to say something but decided to take it back. "Nothing." She said quietly. Then there was a loud bout of thunder, and Isabel jumped and started crying.

Estéban put down the pastelito he was eating to comfort Isabel. "Isabel, what's wrong-"

"I MISS MAMÌ AND PAPÌ!" She cried.

Oh. Estéban knelt and put his hands on her shoulders. "Isabel?"

Isabel sobbed. "I was having a dream where Mamì, Papì and I were having a picnic. Then Shuriki came, and Papì told me to run, so I did. Then I heard him and Mamì scream and then next thing I knew Shuriki was in front of me and was about to blast me and-" Isabel cried even more. "That's when the storm woke me up. Estéban, she was going to kill me." Isabel then broke down in sobs.

Estéban's heart was filled with guilt after hearing Isabel's nightmare. He's the one who caused this. Isabel might be smart and more mature for her age, but she was still just a kid. A kid who lost her parents and was trapped inside an enchanted painting for 41 years and was having nightmares from it because her cousin was a gullible idiot who thought no one in his family really loved him. The only thing he could do right now is hugging his cousin. He hugged her as much as he could and rubbed her back soothingly while she cried.

After a while, Isabel calmed down and pulled away a bit, rubbing her eye. "I think I'm okay now."

Estéban only nodded as he put a hand to her cheek to wipe her leftover tears. "Alright then...Isabel?"

Isabel looks at him.

Estéban put a hand on her head. "Your parents would be proud of everything you've done."

Isabel smiled at that and hugged her cousin around his neck. "Thanks, Cousin."

Estéban hugged back then pulled away. Then stood up. "Now, let's put the pastelitos away before someone comes in here." Isabel nodded at that.

But when the two of them turned to the tray, the only pastelito left was the one Estéban was eating before abandoning it to comfort Isabel. "Oh." Estéban still took the treat and ate it. Isabel gave him an inquisitive look. "What? I already took a bite off before I helped you."

Isabel rolled her eyes at that and looked back at the tray. "So, what now?"

"Blame Abuelo?" Estéban suggested.

"Blame Abuelo." Isabel agreed.

The two of them looked at each other and snickered at themselves at that. They hadn't done this since before Shuriki invaded, so it'll be fun to see the fireworks tomorrow when Abuelo gets choked up at the accusation. What? He's the obvious suspect.

After putting the tray away and cleaning themselves up, the two of them headed back to their rooms.

However, when they reached Estéban's door, Isabel tugged on his sleeve. "Can I sleep with you?"

Estéban playfully sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, if you must." Before smirking at her and opening the door for her.

Isabel smiled and ran into the room and jumped onto his bed. Estéban chuckled a little before closing the door and getting into bed with her.

As they were getting comfortable, Isabel snuggled up to Estéban and hugged him. "I feel better now, thanks for doing this."

Estéban could only smile at that as he also hugged Isabel. "Well, I try my best."

And with that, the two fell asleep for the night.

* * *

In the morning, Luisa was questioning who ate her pastelitos that she was saving for tonight's dessert, and Estéban and Isabel only pointed at Francisco and said. "Abuelo did it." And no one questioned it...except for Francisco himself, who denied the claim multiple times.

And no one ever suspected the two giggling cousins who were smiling and holding a finger to their lips in the corner of the room.

The End.

* * *

And now we are back here, oh goody! I hope I had these two in character, so apologies if I didn't. Also, I hope this story wasn't too rushed or felt forced. And remember, if you have something nice, or have constructive criticism, please review and leave 'em here! :D Toodles!


End file.
